The concert
by CaseyJr
Summary: With 17 Phoebe hates being the youngest of the four charmed ones, especially when her sisters go to a concert she wants to see as well. Get a look into the Halliwell s life as teenagers and what happens when Phoebe wishes she was dead!
1. Chapter 1

_Phoebe: 10_

_Paige:14_

_Piper: 17_

_Prue: 19_

_"Stop it." Paige screamed at her youngest sister._

_"Paige loves Kevin, Paige loves Kevin" Phoebe screamed and made a little love dance._

_"Oh I hate sharing a room with you", Paige said_

_"Yeah me too you lovemachine"_

_This was enough for Paige she pushed Phoebe backwards who fell roughly on the floor and hit her head." Asshole", she said to Paige._

_The next day it was Paige´s birthday ._

_"So, sweety, I´ve decided to give you your own room, you´re old enough and"_

_Grams took Phoebes arm "It´s a present for you too, so the two of you can have more privacy."_

_Paige hugged her grams but looked stunned when Phoebe wasn´t that happy._

_"Isn´t that cool? You´ll have a room for your own.", Paige hugged Phoebe but Phoebe only said a silent "yes". Prue and Piper laughed, they knew what was going on._

_Prue took Phoebe on her lap and whispered into her ear : "She´s just in another room, not gone" with that Phoebe began to cry into Prue´s chest. Paige looked stunned at her little sister._

_The next day was Paige´s happiest and Phoebe´s saddest. Paige was leaving the room. Phoebe just sat on her bed and looked how empty it was._

_"Paige, am I allowed to play in your room too?", Phoebe asked._

_"Well sometimes yes, sometimes no", Paige said and looked down on Phoebe._

_"What´s wrong wih you? Aren´t you happy to have your own room? I am very happy, so we don´t fight any more."_

_"Yes I am happy" Phoebe said in a sad voice._

_One month later._

_"I miss Phoebe", Paige said to Piper "It´s like losing her a little. I mean she did get on my nerves but now…I don´t know I miss her nightly talk and her stupid cars."_

Today

Phoebe 17

Paige 21

Piper 24

Prue 26

It was the day of the concert. Paige and her sisters were laughing and giggling while drinking champagne. Phoebe looked very sad and whined "Please take me with you. Piper it´s you´re club and…" but Piper looked angrily at her "Phoebe I understand that you want to come with us but you´re far too young and yes it´s my club that´s why you cannot come because under aged isn´t allowed." Prue looked pity at the youngest and gave her a kiss on the cheek. But Paige wasn´t so patient "You know what Phoebs, you´re a little whiny kid. Poor Phoebe always the youngest. You act younger than you are. Do you want champagne too, oh sorry you´re not allowed either." Paige said into her face and got an angry view from her little sister.

"Fine if I cannot come with you I´ll come with..:" but Phoebe should not have said this. Prue took her arm again roughly and said to her:"Phoebe if you come you´ll get into a lot of trouble, do you understand me?" Phoebe rolled her eyes but Prue took her chin roughly and asked it again "Yes I do", but Prue saw her smile and took her arm more roughly "You´re hurting me Prue, stop it" But Prue didn´t stop "Little miss, I know you´re planning anything but I give you advice. Don´t do it" Phoebe couldn´t help but smile which made Prue even more angry. "Take her key cars and let her wear her pyjama, so she´ll never get there in time" Paige said smiling at Phoebe. Immediately Phoebe jumped up to hit Paige but Prue took her arm around her stomach and pushed her into her room. Again one could hear both screaming "No I won´t.", Phoebe said. "Yes you do, give me your keys and put on your pyjama"

"Nooooooooooo", Phoebe screamed but Piper entered the scene and saw Prue sitting on Phoebe and trying to get the key out of her hand. So Piper tickled Phoebe a bit and got the keys. Now Phoebe was crying "I hate you all" Prue roughly pulled off her trousers and shirt, took them and gave her her pyjama and kissed her on the cheeks "Well we love you, even if you are so stubborn and childish" With that the three of them left an angry Phoebe.

Suddenly Phoebe had an idea, she had another key for her car. Claire was downstairs watching tv and without a sound Phoebe got them and went out of the house to her car. She drove to P3. Noone could make her stay at home when her favourite band was coming. Phoebe knew the door on the back and entered it. There she was, faster than she thought. P3 at night was great, lots of people who were dancing. She hoped that her sisters wouldn´t see her. But she wore sunglasses and a cappie and her hair under it. When the band began she tried not to scream too loud. It was perfect. She was so happy and it was very funny to watch her sisters dance not knowing that she was there too. "Poor Phoebe, she should be here too" Paige said to Piper. "Yeah, I think we´ll make a sister day with her next week. I would be sad as well and being the youngest isn´t easy." Piper answered. Phoebe just smiled. If they knew. The concert was almost over and Phoebe decided to stay a bit longer. She liked being in P3 at night. She could even buy some drinks. After a while and a little drunk she walked to her car and wanted to drive home. She danced to the car and was shocked when someone behind her pulled off her cappie. "Hey" she said and immediately when she saw who it was her face grimaced "Oh no"

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes oh no", Prue looked angrily at her and took off her sunglasses. She had to suppress a laugh cause Phoebe looked so ridiculous.

Then Piper smelled it "Phoebe have you been drinking?" Paige just rolled her eyes. Sometimes Phoebe acted so stupid.

"Noooo, of course not" but with that Phoebe had to puke. "I am really sorry, just let me drive home"

Prue couldn´t stop it and screamed at Phoebe "Not that we told you not to come, you even get yourself drunk and want to drive?

Okay, that´s enough." She pulled Phoebe roughly on her arm and into her car.

"Sorry guys but I have to teach her a lesson", Prue said but Phoebe just got out of the car. "Hey, it´s my car. And I can decide…"

Sometimes Prue couldn´t understand Phoebe and lost her patience. "Get back into the car" she screamed.

But Phoebe just ran away behind another car. "No I won´t. You are not my boss and I will stay at P3", she screamed.

Now even Piper lost it "Phoebe are you out of your mind, you are too young, forget it, you won´t go back"

"Fine, but I won´t go home with Prue or anyone of you"

"Okay, that´s enough", Prue ran after Phoebe, but Phoebe just ran behind another car. Paige rolled her eyes and helped Prue to get her.

When she got her she received a kick into her

stomach she wasn´t prepared for. Paige fell crying to the floor. "Phoebe, what´s wrong with you?" Piper screamed and caressed Paige. "Nothing, but I am sick of always being the

youngest and having you three on my back" Prue tool the chance when Phoebe talked to Piper and slapped Phoebe into her face and pulled her roughly in her car. "Little miss, that´s

enough." All of them went into Phoebe´s car, Piper drove and Prue and Paige were sitting besides Phoebe on the back. Prue screamed so much that Paige had to cover her ears.

"Phoebe look at me, it was so dumb what you did and hurting Paige isn´t okay" At home Clair layed on the couch and Prue pulled Phoebe upstairs into her room. "Don´t be too hard",

Paige said to Prue, cause she felt a little pity with her.

But Prue said "No way, she has to grow up" Phoebe looked like 10 while Prue pulled her roughly on her arm. And then the screaming began.

Phoebe cried heavily but defended her a bit to much. She pushed Prue out of her way and wanted to run outside,

but Prue took her arm and threw her on her bed and sat in her stomach and screamed at her. Phoebe had no chance to get away but she felled the urge to puke.

So she just puked on herself. "Look, you´re even too drunked" " I am not, I just drank two cocktails. Prue brought a spongebob and cleaned Phoebe.

"Yeah like I believe you now" but then she felt Phoebe´s forehead.

"You´ve got a fever" but Phoebe pulled the hand away "like you care" she said and wanted to go but Piper and Paige entered the scene and sat down besides Phoebe.

"Phoebe, we´re very disappointed" Piper said calmly. She sat besides Phoebe and helped her getting out of her clothes.

"Phoebe it´s so irresponsible of you! What did you think by driving while being drunked?"

Phoebe hated it even more when Piper talked to her. Piper didn´t scream at her put she always looked at her in a way Phoebe couldn´t stand.

"I don´t know", Phoebe whispered. "Yes as usual", Prue screamed at her "Phoebe I am so sick of your behaviour, grow up and stop acting like a dumb ass".

"You know what I am sorry that I was even born and you three got me as your sister. I wished I was dead".

Prue wanted to scream again but suddenly Phoebe disappeared into nothing. All of the sisters looked stunned.

"Oh no, what happened?" Paige asked confused. "Where is she?", Piper widened her eyes.

Immediately she ran to the book of shadow. It was like having a six sense. The two others followed her but Prue was the first one to notice it

"Why is Phoebe missing on all our Photos?". "What?", Paige said hysterically. Piper widened her eyes in shock again.

"And…and the book only says something about three charmed ones". It was then Paige remembered it

"O god, Phoebe said, she would like to be …be", then she burst out into crying. "Prue do you think she´s?" Prue couldn´t say a word.

She starred at every picture, they seemed to be like before, just on girl missing. "I…I, don´t know, maybe it´s demon related or..we should call Leo"

Immediately Leo appeared, but when they asked him about Phoebe, he just said "Who is Phoebe?".

"Children what happened?", their mom must have sensed that her daughters were very upset.

"Mom", Piper ran panicked to her. "Phoebe just disappeared". It was a shock for everyone "Who seaty". "Don´t tell me you don´t remember your littlest daughter",

Prue said shocked. "Of course I do" , she looked at Paige and hugged her.

"But mom, I am not the littlest".

Thanks for reading! And pleeease tell me what u thin of it!I am open for any kind of review! Thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

The days went by with no sign of Phoebe, they had done everything but to everyone else Phoebe never existed.

All the sister were lying on the couch and looked at some pictures when they were younger.

There were many funny ones with Phoebe and all of them laughing a lot.

But at the end the pictures started where Phoebe and her sisters did not seem to have anything to smile.

It first started when their mother died when they were 6, 10, 13 and 15 but like one year later with grams help they returned to being kids who had fun but when grams died six years

later everything changed. They looked at the funeral pictures and were stunned what they saw.

On every picture it seemed like the three oldest clinged to each other and Phoebe was somehow left alone or she wanted to be alone.

_ Phoebe never cried on that funeral, she just looked into nothing and pinched her own arm. After that funeral grams and their friends came to the manor and talked a lot._

_ Phoebe didn´t want to stay downstairs and went to grams room and lay down on her bed: "Grams, I am so sorry. I am so sorry!", _

_she cried heavily for the first time. A little later Piper found her baby sister with a wet face and eyes closed in the room. "Phoebs, don´t you want to come downstairs?"_

_ she asked and fondled her head._

_"No." Phoebe whispered "all of them hate me". Piper widened her eyes in shock. _

_"Why should they sweetheart?". "Forget it", Phoebe just moaned and turned around not to see Piper´s face but Piper took her in her arm and said: " Nobody hates you, do you _

_understand Phoebe Marie Halliwell.". Phoebe looked into her eyes: "Even I hate myself." And it was then Phoebe burst out into crying _

_"I was the one who was with grams, when she died. I should have been the one who knew how to reanimate her and I was the one why she had a heartattack and…" _

_Phoebe had not realized that all her sisters were sitting on the bed with her and now her oldest was holding her in her arms" Phoebe, look at me!" _

_Prue took her chin and forced her to look at her. Prue and the others were crying hard "None of that would have make a difference. _

_Grams had heart problems and well…she was old. It is not you fault. It is nobody´s fault. Do you understand me little one?" _

_Phoebe nodded but never believed her sister._

One month passed and every morning Paige found Prue sleeping in Phoebes bed.

"You know the worst is, that we don´t know whether everything is al right with her or if…if she´s really dead or never was born", Prue cried.

It was the first time that Paige saw her big sister crying because of the youngest. "I…I don´t know what to do. I miss her smile and even her screaming and running around the house

or telling me that I am the meanest sister one could have", Prue smiled a bit.

Then they heard Piper yelling: "Breakfast is ready". They walked downstairs at sat on the table.

"Oh boy, do you remember when Phoebe ate that whole red pepper", Paige smiled sadly.

_Eight year old Phoebe was very proud of herself. She had won the price of being the most cooperative student in her class this year._

_ Normally she only got the price being the sportiest but this one meant a lot to her cause it would make her biggest sister proud._

_ When she came home twelve year old Paige was playing basketball with a friend of hers. "Oh Paige guess what", but Paige just pushed her away._

_ "Not now Phoebes". Phoebe just rolled her eyes and ran into the house. Lately her sister Paige behaved so strange when she played with Glenn._

_ Her other sister Piper was watching tv. "Phoebes that isn´t a movie for you", Piper said and pushed her out of the room. "But Piper I won a price", Phoebe smiled widely. _

_Piper just nodded and got back. So little Phoebe went into her room and began to jump on her bed "I am cooperative, I am cooperative" she smiled widely,_

_ but suddenly something happened she didn´t want to happen. She heard a loud crack and her bed looked kinda destroyed. _

_It was then her biggest sister Prue came into the room and when she saw that mess she screamed. "Did you jump on your bed again?"_

_ Phoebe looked guiltily up into her sister´s eyes "No". "Well I don´t care, you have to sleep in that, you are such a pain Phoebe" with that Prue went away._

_At lunch it was her chance. She wanted to tell Prue, that she won the same price, Prue once had won. "Prue, I…" "Phoebe don´t talk while eating", Prue said sternly. _

_So Phoebe tried to chew faster. "Prue, I got…", but today wasn´t Prue´s day. _

_With her 17 years she had a lot school trouble and last night grams had caught her sneaking out of the house and now she got grounded._

_ "Grams that´s so unfair" Prue screamed. This was the beginning of a daily discussion. _

_Sometimes grams wished that her littlest granddaughter wouldn´t become such a rebel like the other teenagers._

_ "Prue, look" Phoebe hold up her award, but Prue didn´t care to look, even not a second._

_ It was then Phoebe caught the pepperoni and put all of them in her mouth. _

_She had not thought that they were so hot. Immediately tears came down her face and she began to scream. _

_"Hoooot", she tried to drink water but suddenly everything became hotter. "Oh boy Phoebe, why did you do that for?",_

_ Paige asked. Prue and everyone looked stunned at Phoebe who cried and smiled. She then hold up her award. _

_" Well, believe me, in two years you won´t get such a thing", Prue just said but when she saw the hurt look in her sister´s face she apologized._

_ "I am very proud of you Phoebs", but Phoebe didn't want the hug any more and ran in her room._

Prue remembered that day. She felt very guilty and couldn´t believe that she once said such a thing. She had been such a handful for grams.

When grams had died she had been 21 years old and from that on everything went wrong with Phoebe. But now her baby sister was away and that maybe for ever.

"Prue, it´s not your fault", Piper looked at Prue. "We have to get her back".

**_Thanks all u guys! What do u think of it? I´ll try to update asap but many reviews will help me ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Paige again found her big sister in Phoebe´s room.

"You know what, Phoebe is kinda right. She was left out a lot and I didn´t pay her enough attention", Prue whisperd.

"Prue, you paid her a lot of attention", Paige cried, she missed her sister so much. "Yeah by fighting with her", Prue said.

Suddenly they heard Piper scream loud, so they ran downstairs.

-------------------------------------------

Piper remembered when Phoebe was six years old and came home from school crying, always full of mud

"Oh no Phoebe. Why do you always have to look like that after school?" their mom said and took her in her arm and upstairs.

Piper admired her mother so much. She never screamed at them even not at Phoebe.

"I am sorry, but that big boy Brian was hitting Lisa. And I had to help her. Cause boys are not allowed to hit girls.

And mom, Lisa is 10 years old and Brian is really big. He is like 12 years old."

Phoebe looked at her mothers face which was a bit muddy now as well and tried to clean it.

"Phoebe, you know that you should not fight." Piper said who was now standing besides them.

" Yes, but Piper, that girl was crying!" Phoebe tried to explain. "But they are older than you. How come you don´t have a scratch?"

Piper asked confused. Phoebe laughed "Because I am very good in fighting but still I have some scratches."

With that she lifted up her shirt and one could see a big round red mark on her stomach, like someone had been hitting her with a fist.

"Ouch, doesn´t that hurt?" Paige asked, when she entered the scene.

"Take of your clothes", their mother said to Phoebe and Phoebe jumped into the big bubbly bath.

When their mother looked at 10 year old Paige she smiled

"Paige, I know, where she got that habit being always dirty from."

"What?" Paige asked and looked at herself and took of her clothes as well and jumped in the water as well.

"Let´s play who stays longer under water" Paige said to Phoebe who immediately went under water and won.

"Why are you always winning?" Paige asked confused.

"I practice everyday" Phoebe laughed. It was then Piper looked at the mirror at herself and saddened.

She was a teenager and with her big glasses and braces she thought she was very ugly.

"Piper!", Phoebe said so loud, that Piper jumped up in fright. "Yes, Phoebs?"

Phoebe took Pipers face in her hand and put some spune on her nose: "You are so pretty!I hope you know that!".

Piper looked at Phoebe and widened her eyes, then she went crying out of the bathroom.

Phoebe was that confused that she looked stunned at Paige but Paige just rolled her eyes: "Don´t ask me, lately she always cries."

Phoebe looked at the spume and felt very guilty.

She didn´t want to make Piper sad.

-------------------------------

_Hope u liked the short chap! I´ll try to update the next fast! Would love to see some reviews and thanks to all readers!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Prue and Paige immediately ran downstairs, when they heard Piper yelling.

It was then they saw Piper hugging a person they knew all her life.

"Could you please stop it, Piper", she said and tried to push her big sister away.

But it was useless. Paige and Prue ran downstairs and hugged Phoebe, too.

"What has gotten into you all?" Phoebe asked and tried to get away but she was hugged and kissed a lot.

"Okay stooooop it", Phoebe screamed and looked at Paige. "Happy Birthday Paige", Paige widened her eyes.

" I made you a cake but now that you were hugging me to death it´s not a cake any more" she beefed.

Paige looked at the cake and immediately began to cry and hugged her little sister again.

"Am I missing anything or why are you all so weird?"

Prue looked deeply into her sister´s eyes and hold her face "Phoebe Marie Halliwell", she said and smiled "you know that I love you a lot"

Phoebe looked up to her sister and couldn´t believe what she just heard. Then Piper took her hand and said "I´ll cook whatever you want and I…",

but Phoebe interrupted her "Guys, I really don´t know what happened, but it´s Paige´s birthday not mine!", but Paige said "You´re the best present I ever got".

Now Phoebe didn´t know what to say "Okay, are you under kinda spell or what´s wrong?" "Wait, today is my birthday, so the concert must be …"

"Which concert?", Phoebe asked, not knowing of what Paige was talking. "Okay Phoebe, the Nickelsen are coming to Piper´s club"

Phoebe´s eyes widened immediately "but you cannot go, because you're under age, so…" Phoebe looked really sad at Prue

"Man, I hate being 17. So you three are going?" The three looked at each other, but didn´t know what to say.

Should they go again and leave Phoebe or take her with them.

"Okay Phoebe, you know what, we just all stay home and have a sister night!", Prue suggested and hoped that Phoebe would agree.

Phoebe widened her eyes, something was not right. Then Paige took her hands:"

I know you really want to go and I would loooove if you could go but Phoebe you´re 17 and Piper would get into a lot of trouble and…"

"I am sorry guys, but really, I don´t think you´re my real sisters."

Piper hugged Phoebe again: "I know you love the band and I am really, really sorry but…"

Phoebe interrupted her "It´s okay.

I just want to spend the day with Paige and you guys,

I mean it´s Paige´s birthday and I don´t know why my opinion counts that much today but well, it´s Paige´s big day"

with that she looked at her older sister and smiled "Now you can drink, smoke and have a lot of s…"

Paige kept Phoebe´s mouth shut and blushed. The other two laughed and had a big group hug.

"Okay, I think you just mutated into members of the brady family and it´s really scary."

Phoebe looked at Paige, a bit sad: "but Paige, I don´t want to be the one who screws your birthday, if you want to go to the concert I will be fine with it."

"No, I wanna hang out with my favourite baby sis." Paige said smiling.

"Cool",Phoebe said to her sisters, not knowing that tomorrow she would be lying in bed with a fever and having three sister not leaving her for a minute.

**THE END**

**_I hope you like it! thaaanks everyone! I got a lot of new ideas for charmed stories and when I got more time I´ll uplaod them!_**


End file.
